Drawing Straws
by AkkiKage
Summary: Oneshot. Naruto watches as everything is stripped from him and ponders why his life is so unfair. Narutocentered Fic. Angst.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I'm in hopes that they'll give meall the rights to the story... It'll never happen. T.T**

Summary:

Oneshot. "Naruto watches as everything is stripped from him and ponders why his life is so unfair." Naruto-centered Fic. Angst.

A/N: Nothin new just fixing something in the story. My work on my new story is going slow I have too many ideas and not enough time.(work and school full time) R&R if you haven't.

---------------------------------------

Drawing Straws

It had been 6 months since that bastard Sasuke had left with nothing but a lust for power remaining in his heart. His thirst for revenge was everything to him; he would sacrifice it all just to follow Itachi. He would hurt so many by leaving, but it didn't matter. He would even attempt to kill those closest to him to satisfy his revenge. He was too blind to see that, even though he had lost so much, he still had more than I ever would. He's not like me; he could end his loneliness in a second. I, no matter how hard I tried for the first 12 years of my life, had endured nothing but hatred. He's not like me because when it came to support and family, I drew the short straw.

Now it's a year since he left, and only 6 months since he's return. Yes, he had returned. The bastard came back after realizing his mistakes; what's more is that had been accepted back without question. All the village cared about was the precious Uchina. He would have gone without punishment, has it not been for Tsunade. I could leave this village for 5 minutes and the village would have damned me to death, yet here 'he' was, sitting there with that smug look on his face. Part of me believes that the only mistake he realized is that Orochimaru couldn't give him the power he wanted. I suppose it doesn't matter in the end, because when it came to acceptance and forgiveness, I drew the short straw.

It's been one year and 2 months since he left and 2 months since he took the only thing in this world I ever truly loved. It happened out of nowhere. I was walking to my favorite thinking spot when I reached the edge of the forest right be for the clearing. My heart stopped and my breath caught in my chest…my mind just shut down. I felt my heart crumble break into tiny pieces. There she was, the girl I loved, kissing the boy I hated in the place I came to think… a place I took her once. We had started to get close over the past year and went on a few dates. I even shared my first real kiss with her at this very same spot. She betrayed me for a betrayer, but I couldn't hate her. I knew I loved her too much to ever hate her, so I did the only thing I could do - hide my pain and let her go. Sasuke had finally taken everything from me… It doesn't matter anymore, because when it came to love and trust, I drew the short straw.

It's now been 1 year and 5 months since Sasuke left, 5 months since my life fell apart, 3 months since I gave up, and one hour since I made my decision. Now I kneel on top of the fourth's head facing the village wondering why. Why I was chosen to bear all of these burdens, why I wasn't allowed happiness, why I had to live such a painful life, why even the gods themselves seemed to be against me. I clutched the sword I received when I became a Jourin. It was the fourth's sword that was given to me by Hokage, saying that he would want me to have it. He had taken my soul just as he took the Kyuubi's that day. I lift his sword to my chest and point toward what's left of my heart. I wanted my blood on his hands, I wanted to die by his sword. He already killed my soul, it was only right that his sword would take my life. As I took in the last rays of the sun, knowing it would be the last I would see alive, I closed my eyes and released myself from life. Yes, I died, but it doesn't matter… because when it came to life and happiness, I drew the short straw.

It's now been 1 year and 5 months since Sasuke left, 3 days since I took my own life atop of the 4th head, and my funeral had just ended. I stood there watching with a fox standing next me, his head at the height of my shoulder and nine tales dangling behind him. We watch together as the few I knew were gathered there, trying to understand why they were crying for me. It started to rain, just like the day the third died. As the last person left, I walked up to the casket and the tombstone that would mark where I lay. I was given a special burial for being the carrier of the nine tales. On the tombstone read

"Chosen to bear a far greater burden and pain than any man could ever endure."

The Hero of Kohona

Uzimaki Naruto

But it doesn't matter. My soul-bound companion and I would now walk this world forever; I unable to go to heaven, for he was evil - he unable to go to his world, because my soul would cease to exist taking him with me.

It doesn't matter. When it came to anything…. I drew the short straw.

----------------------------------------------------------

Hope you enjoyed this oneshot. R&R

A/N: This is something I started writing awhile ago and decieded to go ahead and finish it and clean it up. I ask that you read and review and not flame. If there is something in the story or the writing that is wrong give me some constructive criticism so i can improve myself.


End file.
